jailbreakideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BROXTONYAY/Loaded with information!
Hey everyone! This blog post will be explaining all of the past events that have happened on our wikia in the week. Weekly Notification A new system has been added called the "Weekly Notification". This will cover all the events that have happened on the Jailbreak Ideas Wikia in the past week. They will be announced from 6:00 AM to 6:20 AM EST. They will remain in the norification (bell icon) area for a week before a new blog post comes out. Situation regarding our Founder Sad to see that both of our blog posts have to have a negative section, but here goes, As some of you may know, our founder, Kyle8350, is inactive. He is active on other wikias, but has left this one up to us. I messaged Sannse, a FANDOM Staff Member, about the situation. Apparently, the Founder role cannot be removed, so I asked for his bureaucrat role to be removed. But Sannse said that "It's only been 2 months". 2 months is a long time, and plus, our wikia looks very unprofessional without a Founder role in place. I have been asking for them to just take away his bureaucrat role then , but they wouldnt let me. This is a bad move by the FANDOM staff, because all the bureaucrats agreed. Even Kyle himself agreed. Unfortunatey it is what it is, and we need to await further responses from the Staff Team over at Community Central. I will keep you updated next week. New Staff Role into effect This has been on FANDOM for a long time, but now we have decided to put it into our wikia. Rollbacks are users who can undo the most recent edit on a page in 1 click. Cliciking undo helps too, but it wipes out the last 10 edits by that user. We also need edits to be undone fast, so the rollback role can come in very handy. New Staff Keeping on the topic of staff, lets introduce the new staff members on the wikia. Congratulations Teknobytez on getting rollback! Congratulations StormDragon456 on getting Moderator! Badges Badges have also been on FANDOM for a while, but we have just now decided to put them on our wikia. Badges are a reward for doing an accomplishment on this wikia, like writing 10 blog posts, 1,000 edits, 250 categories, and much more! Don't worry, the badges are easier than that, but the badges above can be achieved! Badges have different icons, but for now we are sticking with FANDOM's icons, but the name for the badge will be different. For more information on badges, check the Official Jailbreak Wikia. Remember, badges are just an accomplishment for being active on this wikia, and you under no circumstances are to "badge farm", which is the same as edit farming but with badges. Edit Farming is releasing useless edits quickly just for the sake of your edit count, which I can tell you will not be essential for Staff chances. New Staff-Related Page/ Blender Phew! Last one! Recently, at the time I am writing this blog post, a new Staff-Related Page has been created. It is called Editing Information and will be usde for new users, so they don't break the rules! A Blender Render has been added on the Sniper Rifle Suggestion, so be sure to check that out! Made by me, but it kinda is bad and rushed, like Jailbreak Updates nowadays FINALLY My hands are sore, so bye for now! Tune in next week! Category:Blog posts